Chocolate Kiss
by Michelle Potter-Black
Summary: It's Ichigo and Kashino's one-month Anniversary! Ichigo doesn't know what she sould get to Kashino, so she asks him for advice, and does as he says! But, what would happen if there was a little misunderstanding? Oneshot. Kashino x Ichigo. #2


**Hello people! I'm here, with a One-shoot, about one of my favorite cannon pairings: KashinoxIchigo! I really hope that you guys like it! I had the idea a while ago, but I was a bit busy with "I like you, I love you" *sigh* but it seems that my reviewers disappeared *sobs* and I had free time… so here it is! If you liked it, please Review! And if you didn't please Review! Even if it's a critic opinion, I'd like you to let me know so I can improve! **

**A/N:**** This story takes place after Team Ichigo wins the World Cake Grand Prix, but before they return to Japan after studying in Paris for three years. Did I explain myself? Well, to make things shorter, the story takes place while they're studying abroad. I know this didn't happen in the anime nor in the manga, so this is part of my imagination!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere *pouts* And I also don't own any of the brands named in this! I just own the plot and some of the OOC-iness the characters may have.**

* * *

_Chocolate Kiss _

Ichigo sighed and looked at the trees surrounding her while she walked. She had been wondering what she should give Makoto Kashino, her boyfriend, for their one-month anniversary. When she tried to ask him, he would just tell her anything was fine, as long as she chose it herself, so she couldn't ask Hanabusa or Andou.

Rumi-chan and Hana-chan couldn't help either; they didn't know Kashino, and their boyfriends were the total opposite from him. Finally, Ichigo arrived at the beautiful rose garden she always went to when she had something in her mind and sat under a tree. She saw a big bush of red roses. She reached to smell their sweet smell, trying to get some ideas, but it was impossible. Roses reminded her of her dear friend Satsuki.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" she heard her Sweets Spirit ask. Ichigo shook her head in response "It's nothing," she answered with a reassuring smile, "but thanks for worrying, Vanilla." The Spirit smiled "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to the Sweets' Kingdom, and I'll be back after dinner!" she said looking at her partner. She just nodded and saw as Vanilla flied away. She glanced a last time at the roses and sighed. Then, she laid back, supporting her weight on her hands and stared at the sparkly lake and beautiful sunset in front of her. When the sun was almost completely gone, she heard a familiar manly voice calling her.

"Ichigo! Hey," greeted her boyfriend, running towards her, "where have you been? I've been looking for you!" he scolded her teasingly. She quickly started to apologize "M-Makoto-kun! I'm really sorry, I should have told you I was going to take a w-walk!" she said nervously playing with her hair. Kashino's golden eyes bore into her chocolate ones. He just knew her too well.

"Ichigo, there's something on your mind, isn't there?" he suddenly asked, and he was almost sure he knew what it was. She looked away, bitting her lip.

"Who said-" she interrupted herself. She knew she just couldn't lie at him. She remained quietly and after a while sighed. "Fine. There is," she said, knowing he understood what she was referring to. He rolled his eyes "Ichigo-" he tried to say something but she cut him off. "Don't 'Ichigo' me! I just want to know-"she looked at him, a hint of hope in her eyes "-what you would like for our anniversary, okay?" he opened his mouth but she was faster "And don't you dare, Makoto Kashino, to tell me 'anything is fine, Ichigo'. I just want you to be honest with me!" she pleaded.

"I-I can't say no to those puppy eyes, can I?" he said nervously giving up. He took a deep breath and tried to gulp the knot in his throat, and then answered her after turning away "I suppose a k-k-kiss would be fine."

Fortunately for him, his back was facing Ichigo, so she couldn't see the crimson blush in his normally-pale cheeks. Ichigo also blushed, but for some reason, her blush was almost unnoticeable. _"He finally asked me to do it! I must try my best!" _she thought happily to herself as she stood up, an unreadable expression on her face. "Okay, thanks Makoto-kun! See you!" she said as a goodbye. Makoto snapped from his trance and looked back at her "Wa-wait, Ichigo! Would you like to go out with me the day after tomorrow?" he asked a little hesitant. She smiled his favorite smile "Sure!" she agreed before running back to the practice room. The boy stared after her, wondering if he had scared her. After a while he rested his back on a tree trunk and sighed.

"I guess I finally told her," he said putting his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

o.o.o.o _Some hours later_ o.o.o.o

The young blonde woke up feeling someone tug at his hair. He opened his eyes and saw Chocolat right in front of him "Chocolat!" he called, surprised. "Ugh, Kashino, what are you doing here this late? Hanabusa and Andou were worried about you!" she scolded her partner. Kashino blinked and looked up at the sky, but instead of the orange color he expected, he saw it was dark and full of bright stars "Sorry. What time is it?"

Chocolate frowned "It must be eleven o'clock…" Makoto jumped, alarmed "WHAT? I need to study!" he said before running towards the boy's dorms. The chocolate Sweet's Spirit sighed "That Kashino! I told him to study the day before today! But no, we went shopping for Ichigo's present, Ugh, she better give him something decent!" she grunted while following her partner, annoyed.

o.o.o.o _Somewhere else_ o.o.o.o

"Ah it's finally done!" said someone as it gave a few steps back to admire it's work, wiping a bit of sweat from its' forehead.

o.o.o.o _Two days later _o.o.o.o

Kashino had somehow been able to pass the test with an excellent score. Like he always did. Today was Sunday. A beautiful Sunday. A beautiful Sunday to celebrate his' and Ichigo's anniversary. So he had arrived earlier than her and prepared a picnic for both of them in front of the lake. Right now, he was checking on the little details. Everything seemed perfect. He had prepared some of Ichigo's favorite cakes, and some tea. After everything was ready, he went to the place where he was supposed to meet her. It was still early, but he was surprised to see her there already. She smiled at him a stunning smile and Kashino was petrified. Ichigo looked beautiful in her white sleeveless dress, which reached just above her knees and had a pink lace around her waistline, tied with a pretty ribbon at her back. She wore matching pink flats and her hair down, slightly curled. Kashino's face looked surprise, but he quickly changed it for his usually brlank expression.

"Hello, Makoto-kun!" she said brightly as said boy blushed and mumbled a greeting. Ichigo walked up to him and cleared her throat. When he looked at her she blushed "Happy Anniversary…" she said with a shy smile. He returned the smile and looked for something inside his pocket. He walked behind her and gently pushed her hair to the side, slowly putting his hands around her neck. Ichigo's heartbeat was speeding considerably and almost all her blood had rushed to her cheeks. She gasped as she felt something cold around her neck, and looked down.

"_Oh my God" _she thought as she spun around to look at Kashino and gave him a big bear hug, knowing that if she tried to give it back, she'd just make him mad. Hanging from her neck was a thin gold necklace that had a small gold, heart-shaped charm. It was one of those that opened and you could place a photo on them, but instead of a photo, it had a message engraved, which said:

"_There is only one happiness in life - to love and to be loved, that's why I'm glad I met you." –Makoto K._

She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before thanking him "I…um… I also have a gift for you," she whispered, blushing a bit, "close your eyes, please." Kashino's heart was beating fast, and he tried his best to look indifferent he raised a brow. Ichigo pouted "Don't you trust me?" he sighed and obediently closed his eyes, excitement rushing through his body. For a minute he was still, but he hadn't felt anything yet. He tried to calm down as he felt his lover coming closer to him.

_Closer._

He could feel her movements.

He could also feel she was nervous.

And then he felt something, although it was not what he had expected. He opened his eyes just to see a medium-large baby blue box in his hands. Ichigo was nervously playing with her chocolate curls as she watched him. She gestured for him to open the gift and he did so, a little confused. After he opened it, he stared at the object inside of the box before it hit him.

He felt like face-palming himself.

Inside the box, was a big _kiss_. Yes, a chocolate kiss, like the ones from Hershey's brand.

Makoto looked at Ichigo and saw her nervous expression "Well? What do you think?" she asked "I did it myself, because you told me you wanted a kiss, so please, taste it!" she said proudly. He just chuckled. Ichigo could be _so_ dense. He took a bite from it and waited as the milky chocolate melted in his mouth, Ichigo's love flooding all over his mouth. It was really delicious. She had improved a lot.

Ichigo giggled and he looked at her, confused. Ichigo explained him "You just said that aloud, you know?" he blushed and looked away, but Ichigo gently turned his face "But I'm really glad you liked it. I thought I would never get the approval of Makoto Kashino, the chocolate expert" she confessed.

Then, it was as if time had stopped, and it was just the two of them. Slowly, Kashino pressed his lips Ichigo's. She could taste the flavor of her own chocolate in the kiss. _It was their chocolate kiss._ Makoto's hands cupped her cheeks and she reached to touch his blonde hair. After some minutes, they both parted for air, a faint blush in their cheeks. The boy smiled at her "You know, when I meant I wanted a _kiss_, I _meant this_, but the chocolate's great, anyway."

Ichigo's eyes widened as she blushed beet red. She softly whispered "Let me make up for it, then" before pressing her lips to his again.

* * *

**So, how was it? Like it? Hate it? Please review! Do I have the right to write another KashinoxIchigo one-shoot? **


End file.
